Shall we dance?
by PoohAndHoneyToo
Summary: A spur of the moment story in which you'll find both Matthew and Gilbert being sweet enough to give you diabetes. Not sure about the rating for now, so it might change!


The chair was comfortable, to be kind. It was an ugly shade of red, clashing horribly with the chocolate brown of the wooden base. Gold studs went around the back, making it look like something from and old movie and delicate flower patterns were sewn on in only a shade lighter than the actual colour. Gilbert liked this chair very much, despite its ugliness, and tended to sit there most times he wanted to read. It made him feel like he was back in the good old days, and my what a feeling that was.

He currently sat there at eleven in the evening, the side-table lamp on and shining dimly. The book in hand was 'The Hobbit', German version. He was just about in the middle, absorbing the words quickly and with ease when he heard the crack of his office door. Looking up, he saw a certain blond peer in and gestured for him to come in, a small smile already etched onto his pale features. "Halo, Honig." He said, using his endearing nickname for the Canadian. It was then that the albino took notice of what the other was carrying; a blanket, pillow, some books and a plate of pastries. He raised a translucent brow, but otherwise said nothing as he watched Matt perch himself on his left side, getting comfy.

* * *

Matthew had decided on a whim to bring a few things with him to the office where Gilbert had stowed himself away. The office was by far one of the more comfortable and warmer of the rooms in the house and a perfect place, the blond decided as he gathered a fluffy blanket and a couple of pillows for them, to get comfortable with the other. Undoubtedly he was reading and while the younger male wouldn't normally intrude on such a private time they rarely had time together and he wanted to make the most of the time they did. With a tray of snacks and the necessary comfort items, plus a few select reads of his own; "Hi Pooh," was his soft response as he peeked his head into the Prussian's office. The nickname matched the albino's use of his own; a cute reference to 'Winnie the Pooh' from 'Gilly-Pooh'. It was silly and most likely childish but it stuck.

Perhaps it was apt that the door to the old styled office should creak when it opened as the blond shuffled in and set everything, as well as himself down on the floor. He ignored the other until he was completely settled and then flashed him a small smile, picking up the tray and crawling over to his side. "You were in here a long time so I thought you could use some company," he began softly, leaning up on his knees to kiss him affectionately. "Plus I thought you might be hungry." It was more of an afterthought but the sentiment was clear. He peeked down at the book in his hands, immediately recognizing the black printed words his lilac eyes managed to scan across with a faint smile. "The Hobbit?"

* * *

Gilbert set a bookmark to his page, leaning down to kiss Matthew back before offering a helping hand to settle the other on his lap. Once they were more or less comfy, Gilbert with his arms firmly around the blond's waist and said blond still holding the tray, he responded. "Danke, liebe, it's nice to have your company any time of day." He nuzzled the other's neck, placing a delicate peck to it. "Yeah, I've read it several times, but it's definitely one of my favourites." He shifted Matthew's weight a little before peering down at the prettily engraved metal platter. He picked up on of the cups of what he assumed was hot chocolate, (it would be strange to have coffee so late) and took a sip. It filled his stomach with a pleasant warmth and caused his smile to grow wider. Mattie's cooking was to die for, even the hot chocolate was decadent. "Delicious." He said sleepily. It was only now that he realized how tired he actually was, but he still wanted to continue reading...

Cuddling the blond for a few minutes more, they sat in silence. It was comfortable, peaceful and serene, but a yawn penetrated it- not by Gilbert. The albino glanced at the tired Canadian in his arms with loving eyes and, noticing once more the pillows and blankets, used his strength to pick Matt up and move him to the carpeted floor. He tucked the blond into the makeshift bed and sat before him, cradling his head in Gil's lap and playing with the soft curls. Leaning down, he placed an upside-down goodnight kiss to Matt's lips, hovering there for a moment extra to feel the soft breath tickle his skin. Neither of the two were ever big on saying it, as they reflected it in their actions most of the time, but Gilbert did so anyway in this intimate moment. "I love you Matthew." he breathed to the sweater-clad man.

* * *

The blond who had all but scrambled up into his lap with the others help was excited to simply be around the Prussian and showing him any kind of affection was a bonus. He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders to protect his neck from the affectionate nuzzle of the Prussian. "You don't have to thank me silly. You know I love being around you." He listened as Gilbert spoke, picking up a small cookie from the platter and nibbling on it. "I wouldn't have guessed," he admitted. Though in all honesty it seemed very like Gilbert to have such an interesting book as a favorite. There was a proud smile that graced his delicate features when his hot chocolate was complimented. He'd never tell his secret though he was certain if anyone paid enough attention the would clearly taste the soothing sweet spoonfuls of syrup and honey he'd added. "I'm glad you like it Gilly-Pooh," he cooed, lifting a hand to brush some of the pale hair from the other face gently.

It wasn't until the stretch of silence that enveloped their moment that the blond realized that he was just as tired as the albino sounded. He may not have been particularly busy but he felt as if he'd had a full day, or perhaps the moment was absolutely perfect for sleeping. He allowed himself a soft yawn as he nestled closer to the warm Gilbert before finding himself airborne for a moment. He was startled, gripping the tray in fear of it falling before he realized he was simply being relocated. "I'm not tired," he insisted in a rather bold faced lie. He was definitely tired but he wanted more to stay up with the other than to sleep. His plan to do so was effectively being thwarted by deft fingers through his wispy locks and a sweet kiss that was placed to his lips. The declaration only served to relax him even more, a hand finding its way up to stroke the cheek above him with its knuckles. "I love you too Gilbert.." he replied in a hushed tone. Matthew rarely used others' full names and on the occasions he did it was clear he was deadly serious. "I'm not tired.." he repeated himself, insistent on not falling asleep- at least not while the other would still be awake.

* * *

A white brow was raised as Gilbert trained his eyes on the handsome man below him, his features totally and completely softened for the other. It was rare that one would see the albino without some sort of smirk, or at least a strange expression. His heart did little flips in his chest at the words spoken to him and he found a pink blush creeping its way to his cheeks. Goddammit, Mattie /always/ did that to him! It didn't bode well with the very proud Prussian. The blond appeared so childish in the moment that it was taking all Gilbert's willpower not to succumb and just dote all over him. "You're adorable, but go to sleep. I'm right here if you need me..." He trailed off, staring into those glorious violet eyes that always seemed tot rap him in their depths. Matthew was truly beautiful, both inside and out. Gilbert would forever defend him if anyone said otherwise.

He began to hum a tune he'd so often used to help Ludwig sleep, something he'd done for Matthew only once before. The room was warm, providing in making the atmosphere even cozier, the heating system on and Matt wearing a light sweater, the blanket only added to the load. It wasn't uncomfortable though. No, it was very welcome on a cold winter day. Looking out the half-open curtains, he saw snow floating prettily from the sky, landing softly and creating several layers. Canada was gorgeous, both the land itself and its personification, Gilbert decided as he looked back down at the exhausted blond. He leant down once more, interrupting his hums several times with tender kisses along the other's jaw, on his eye-lids- anywhere Gilbert could reach. He'd never provided so much attention to anyone before, but it felt so good to have someone to do so for. It felt amazing to love and be loved.

* * *

**Pooh: Not much to say on this other than it's cute. Very fluffy, for the most part, and one of our older roleplays from a few months back. More chapters on the way!**


End file.
